Interrupted
by Love Out Of Lust
Summary: Ste and Brendan are interrupted while having sex. Lots and lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**1**_

"Anything you want to see," he kisses him. "Or try." Another kiss. "I'm your man."

Brendan's voice is low. Suggestive. Mesmerizing. It shoots straight to Ste's groin.

"Whatever the pleasure."

Ste looks from his eyes to his lips. Both demand absolute attention. It is difficult to look away.

Brendan kisses him hungrily then. Ste is sure he has morning breath. He hasn't even had the chance to brush his teeth yet or take a sip of the coffee that Brendan's brought for him specially. But when Brendan's kissing him like like he wants to drown in him, it's hard to care.

It takes a lot of strength to break away. "Guinness."

Brendan stares at him, the morning light showing every curve and line on his face and body.

"Guinness?"

Ste nods, biting his lip.

"I'm not sure you'll like it."

"I'm all for trying new things, me. I thought you would have worked that out by now."

Brendan quirks his eyebrows.

"Maybe there's some things I still want to do," Ste continues.

There's coyness there, but also a lack of fear. Ste's confident that they're beyond the point of denying each other anything now.

"Oh yeah?" Brendan stares down at his lips. "Like what?"

Ste looks up at him through long eyelashes.

He hasn't broached this idea for quite some time. Even when they were seeing each other more than a year ago he gave up on the suggestion after hearing the unequivocal replies of 'I'm not doing that', 'forget about it', and 'no way in hell.'

"Come on, Steven," Brendan whispers close to his mouth. He wishes he could read the boy's mind. He doesn't like them keeping secrets anymore. He wants to see into his mind and access every thought, have every idea opened up to him.

"I was thinking that maybe I could...you know...be the one who..."

Brendan can barely believe that he still has the capacity to be embarrassed after everything they've done.

"Spit it out."

"I usually swallow."

Ste laughs at his own joke while Brendan nudges him in frustration.

"Okay, okay." Ste fidgets out of Brendan's grasp. "But first of all, promise me you won't say no straight away? That you'll think about it."

Brendan frowns, his mind racing. "Alright..."

Ste takes a deep breath. He doesn't want to ruin this perfect state they've been in ever since they walked off that bridge together.

"Can I...you know...go on top?"

Brendan feels like he's missed a step.

"Don't you usually do that anyway?"

"No," Ste laughs nervously. "I mean...on top as in..._on top_."

Brendan blinks, leaning away from Ste.

"We've already discussed this."

"Yeah, like two years ago! And you said you wouldn't say no right away."

"I'm not saying no right away." He pauses. "No. See, that wasn't right away."

Ste rolls his eyes. "You're not even giving it a chance."

"What's the matter, are you missing Douglas?"

The mention of his name is too much, too soon. Doug's face when he left him at the airport is still fresh in Ste's mind.

"That's not fair."

Brendan has the decency to look apologetic.

"Do you not like what we do?"

The idea is almost laughable. "Don't be daft! Of course I do. You know I love it. I thought last night would have told you. If once hadn't got the message across, I thought four times might have."

Brendan grins. Ste could get used to this, seeing him smile. He's softer around the edges, more easy to reach.

Ste can't help but be curious though. About doing _that_ with Brendan. The thought is enough to turn his legs to jelly.

"Haven't you ever done that before with someone?"

Brendan's eyes cloud over. "Maybe. Once."

"But you didn't like it?"

"No." He's very quiet.

Ste is suddenly consumed with guilt, and he's not entirely sure why.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it. It's not exactly like I've got any complaints, is it? If you don't want to try that, it's fine."

Ste presses a hand against Brendan's cheek to reassure him. Brendan turns his mouth and kisses his thumb. It's one of the most tender things he's ever done, and Ste feels his heart somersault.

"No, I...I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I trust you. Completely."

Ste hadn't truly believed that they'd ever get to this point. Suddenly the reality hits him.

_What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt him, or he doesn't enjoy it?_

"You're not just saying this because I asked, are you?"

He shakes his head. "Whatever the pleasure," he repeats softly.

Brendan feels a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He _does_ trust Steven. He trusts him with his life, but he still can't tell him about what happened. He's not ready yet. He'll never be ready.

But he realises he wants this. It is strange, wanting something that has only ever made him think of pain, that made him feel disgusted and frightened.

Ste is meticulous in preparing him. They switch positions so that Brendan lies on his front on the pillow. Brendan wills himself to relax, to focus on what Ste's doing to him. He feels warm hands on his arse cheeks, and then cold air as Ste spreads them apart.

Ste licks over the soft flesh of Brendan's pale arse, nibbling in areas, leaving behind a flash of red which takes its time to fade to white. When Brendan pushes back, Ste takes it as a silent request to begin burying his mouth in his entrance, wetting Brendan's hole thoroughly. Rimming Brendan always feels like a deeply intimate experience. Ste enjoys giving almost as much as receiving. Listening to and watching Brendan's reactions is half the fun. The sight of him gripping onto the sheets and uttering a deep guttural groan of pleasure is something that Ste doesn't think he'll ever grow complacent of.

It's moment like this which have caused him to think what it would be like to go deeper, to heighten the feeling, to be inside Brendan with his cock. He feels like his body is humming at the mere thought.

Brendan presses his face deeper into the pillow.

"Does that feel good?"

"Is that a legitimate question?"

Slowly Ste withdraws his tongue and inserts a wet finger in its place. Brendan pushes out his arse further.

"Have I ever told you that you have a nice bum?"

Ste strokes it with his free hand.

"Only like a dozen times. And yes, I know I do."

"Oi!" Ste smacks it lightly, and notices that the noises coming from Brendan's mouth only increase further.

"You like that, do you?" Ste enquires, humour peppering his voice.

"I wouldn't mind...if you did it again."

"You give the greatest compliments, Bren."

Ste taps his arse, mesmerised by the way the normally taut flesh wobbles.

"Harder."

"What?" Ste doesn't want to make the skin raw.

"Your finger. Move it harder. Faster."

"Oh, right."

Ste concentrates his attention fully on moving his single digit in and out of Brendan's tight pink hole, watching every time as it opens and closes up.

"Fuck, your hands..."

"You taught me how to do it right," Ste teases.

"No," Brendan laughs gruffly. "That's not something you teach. You have amazing fingers."

Ste adds another one in, and Brendan's knuckles become white as he balls them up into fists. The pleasure is almost too strong, too acute. He's going to come before they've even got started.

They hit a rhythm, Brendan fucking himself against Ste's fingers while Ste feels his own cock growing hard in his boxers. When he thinks Brendan's ready, Ste withdraws his hand, and makes a grab for the bottle of lube and a condom.

Brendan immediately tenses now that he's lost that physical contact. It is like a feeling of warmth leaving him, and he knows exactly what's to come. He's fucking terrified.

But there is Ste, understanding without him having to say a word, even though the boy has no real idea what there is to understand. He kisses down Brendan's back as he tears off the wrapper of the condom.

Brendan turns over. He wants to face him when they do this, to stare into his eyes and see the love there. The reassurance, and the feeling that he'll keep him safe.

Ste holds his hand out, ready to place the condom on Brendan's cock before he stops himself, remembering. They laugh together, and finally some of the nervous energy between them is dissipated.

Ste slips the condom on his dick and coats it with lube. He's done this before with Doug, but this is a whole different challenge. A whole different kind of pleasure that comes with staring into the eyes of someone who he feels like he's been waiting for his whole life.

Brendan hooks his legs behind Ste's back. He is strong, pulling Ste towards him effortlessly. There is no such thing as too close, too much. Ste's skin feels like velvet above his own. Every square inch is wonderfully, beautifully soft.

Brendan winces when Ste first enters him. It is a long forgotten feeling, and his body and mind tell him to fight against it, that it's an intrusion that he doesn't want. Ste stills, hardly daring to breathe. His mind is racing a mile a minute.

_Too soon. This is too soon._

Brendan forces himself to relax. To see that the eyes which are piercing into his are the deepest blue, that they belong to the boy that he loves.

_It's Steven, and it's all going to be okay._

All that is needed between them is a nod, and Ste gradually increases the pressure. Brendan is tight, and hot, and perfect around his dick, better than he ever dreamed. Ste tries to find that spot that Brendan so effortlessly always finds in him, that will make his toes curl and his pupils dilate, that will make him writhing in need.

He finds it, and Brendan gives a strangled cry.

"Yeah...right there...right there."

Ste pummels into him hard and fast, relentless in his pace now that he knows Brendan wants it.

He is perfect like this, spread out before him, all his to enjoy. Brendan's cock stands up tall on his stomach, pre cum gathering in its slit.

Brendan loses himself to the pleasure, struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't know that being filled so completely, that someone owning every part of his body could make him feel so free.

He needs something to grab hold of, to squeeze, to release some of what he's feeling. He runs his hands over Ste's back, clawing at the skin there, feeling the boy's sweat on his fingers.

It feels like he could come like this. Just like this, with Ste's cock inside him, diving into that same spot again and again.

He is close to the edge, and he can tell that Ste is too, his face giving him away, a picture of pure ecstasy.

Brendan wants to let it all go right this second.

They both jump at the sound of a loud, persistent knock at the door. Ste stills, just as they were both so, so close.

"Ignore it," Brendan grunts, willing him to resume his actions.

Ste begins to move in and out again. He thinks he might die if he doesn't come soon.

The knocking continues, growing louder. They both try to block it out and focus on the sounds that the other is making, but whoever it is isn't going to go away anytime soon.

"For fucks sake."

Brendan gently dislodges Ste from on top of him and tucks his dick into his boxers, throwing on a t-shirt over his sweat stained body.

He could kill whoever's at the door.

Ste covers himself with the covers, wanting to burst into laughter at how insanely good that felt.

Throwing open the door, Brendan glares at the man standing behind it. He vaguely recognises him from the reception desk earlier.

"What?" He barks. He's sure he looks like a madman right now, face flushed, frenzied expression on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but we've had some complaints about the noise..."

_**2**_

A loud shriek is ringing in Brendan's ears. He closes his eyes against it, waiting for it to stop. It's too early in the morning for this. He should still be in bed nursing a cup of coffee, a sleeping Steven beside him.

Instead he is at the club, and the screaming won't stop.

"Anne please, just pack it in."

"That is SO cute though."

Does everyone have to keep using that word?

"It may be, but do you have to make that noise?"

"Sorry if I'm excited for you! Aw, you and that little scally, together at last."

"Mmmm." Brendan hides his smile by taking a sip of his tea.

"You have no idea how annoying it was to see you two making those longing lusty eyes at each other for the past two years."

Brendan almost chokes. "Longing lusty eyes?"

"Kind of like wounded puppies."

"Well, I'm glad I could put you out of your misery."

Mitzeee follows Brendan around the bar, a constant questioning shadow at his side.

"So what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Getting back together!" She rolls her eyes as if it's obvious.

"Anne..."

"I bet you barely left the hotel room," she says with a snort.

Brendan raises his eyebrows. Discussing his sex life is not something he's used to. This isn't going to become some gossip session. They're not...girlfriends. He shudders at the thought.

"And your Ste...well..."

He glances over at her. "What?"

"You know. He looks...bendy, doesn't he?"

Mitzeee laughs at the widening of Brendan's eyes.

"I'm not talking about this with you. It's too weird."

He tries to move past her to the office, but they're both stilled by the sound of footsteps coming towards them. A pair of chino clad legs.

Brendan doesn't have to look at Mitzeee to know that she's like the cat that got the cream at the sight of Ste.

"Speak of the devil..."

"You what?" The boy frowns at them both.

"Nothing," Brendan quickly says.

"We were both just discussing how much you love being under Brendan."

Brendan tries to warn her with his eyes to shut up.

"In business, of course. You used to love to work under him, didn't you?"

"Errr..." Ste's cheeks grow faintly pink, in a way that makes his golden skin look even more delicious.

Brendan tries to stop salivating at the mere sight of him.

"Anne, get back to work. I don't have time to stand about talking all day."

"Oh no, I'm sure you have more _important_ things to do." She looks between Brendan and Ste, her smile the image of sweetness and light.

Brendan grunts, and stalks to his office. Ste follows, not quite sure what's just happened. He closes the door behind them as Brendan sits behind his desk.

"What was all that about?"

"Just the usual silliness. Anyway, what are you doing here this early?"

"I came to give you this."

Ste takes a plastic container out of his bag, and puts it in front of Brendan.

"You got me...sandwiches?"

"Yep. Jam, your favourite."

"Are they -"

"Seedless? Of course. I remember that you used to miss lunch all the time when I worked here because you were so busy. This way, you can't."

The words _"what did I ever do to deserve you?"_ are stuck in Brendan's throat.

"Come here."

Ste goes to sit down on the sofa.

"No, I mean come _here_, Steven."

Brendan pats his thighs, and Ste quirks a grin in his direction.

He is as light as a feather in Brendan's hold, and sits in his lap effortlessly, hands hooked around Brendan's back.

Ste spins the chair around and laughs.

"You have the loudest laugh I've ever heard in my life, you know that?"

"You don't like it?" Ste pretends to be wounded.

"Are you kidding me? I love it."

There's that word again. _Love. _Ste won't ever tire of hearing it from this man.

Brendan begins taking the top off the container.

"What are you doing? Those are for your lunch!"

"I'm hungry now."

"You're always hungry, you."

"Better believe it."

The way Brendan says everything shouldn't sound so obscene to Ste, but it does. He bets that Brendan could make every sentence sound like a come on if he tried. Perhaps even if he didn't try.

Brendan speaks in between kisses. He places his lips on Ste's mouth, his cheek, his eyelashes, his nose, his jaw.

"Want to feed me?"

Ste giggles. "Okay."

He tears off a bit of the crust. Some of the jam oozes onto his fingers, and when he places the bread in Brendan's mouth, he licks up Ste's fingers teasingly, lapping with his tongue.

They continue, Brendan licking Ste's fingers as deeply as he can, sucking on them until all the jam is removed. Ste has his free hand in Brendan's hair the whole time, stroking it softly, rhythmically.

"How is it?"

"Fucking amazing."

"Only you would get this excited about a jam sandwich."

"Maybe I'm more excited about the boy feeding me it."

"Oh really?"

Ste dangles another piece of bread in front of Brendan's mouth, then puts it in his own mouth just before Brendan's tongue reaches it.

"You're playing that game, huh?" His voice is low and gravelly.

"Mmm hmmm," Ste hums through chews.

"You're a cheeky fucker, aren't you?"

He flutters his lashes in a way that tells Brendan that he knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

"It would be a shame to put this to waste. Your mouth being so sweet..."

"What do you want me to do?" Ste asks, moving forwards for a kiss.

Brendan stills him with a finger held in front of his lips.

"Lower."

Ste grins, catching on.

"Lower as in...here?" He asks, touching Brendan's chest. Brendan shakes his head, never breaking eye contact.

"Here?" Ste continues, his hands trailing down to Brendan's stomach.

"Just a little bit slower," Brendan whispers.

"Oh." Ste nods, as if he's only just figured it out.

With firm, confident hands he begins undoing Brendan's trousers, moving down to the floor to take them off completely. The sight of Ste on the floor, looking up at him while his hands move close to Brendan's groin is enough to turn his eyes dark with need. The boy is irresistible like this, eager to please and willing to do anything. _Anything. _

He is also in a playful mood, licking Brendan's cock through the material of his boxers.

"Take them off..."

Ste says nothing, just continues to dart his tongue out and give little flicks, frustratingly small. He wants to build up Brendan's excitement, wait until he's practically begging for it.

Brendan tries to shuffle out of his pants, but Ste holds a firm hand down on them. Brendan is shocked by the strength of the boy at times.

He sucks on Brendan's cock until it begins to tent the material. Brendan lets out a deep groan of pleasure, lying back on the chair and closing his eyes.

In one quick, immediate movement with disarms Brendan, Ste releases his cock and takes it down to the root, licking it roughly, his head bobbing backwards and forwards.

"Fucking hell."

"Language, Brendan," Ste admonishes, caressing the tip of Brendan's cock with his tongue.

"You're one to talk, after your performance last night. I'm surprised the neighbours didn't complain."

"Shut up."

"It's a wonder the head board in your room hasn't broken."

Ste's mind wanders to yesterday. Brendan fucking him fast and hard, them shifting up in the bed with every thrust. There is nothing self conscious about him. He doesn't hold a single thing back, and even when Brendan had kissed him he'd still been shouting, causing a vibration of sorts in Brendan's mouth.

"Now are you going to keep on talking, or can I...?" He nuzzles his nose against Brendan's cock.

"If you must." Brendan grins, settling back down again. He really should start clearing up the office. There must be a dozen cum stains on the carpet already.

He hears Mitzeee before he sees her.

"Brendan!" She comes crashing through the door, not stopping to knock.

Brendan sits up with a jolt, and he hears Ste knock his head against the desk. Brendan hides the noise and his swearing by banging his own leg and clearing his throat.

"Jesus Anne, have you ever heard of the thing called putting your hand against the door?"

"Alright, don't be..." She stops, narrowing her eyes at him. "What's wrong with your face?"

Brendan swallows. "What do you mean?"

He can practically see Ste holding his breath below him.

Despite being interrupted, he can't take his eyes off Brendan's still hard cock. His lips are parted, ready to place them around him again. He is shameless, and he couldn't give a fuck.

"You look...strange."

Ste grins. Brendan doesn't look strange to him. His expression is wonderfully familiar. He's seen a lot of it lately, the glazing over of his eyes, the slackening of his jaw, the spit slicked lips.

"Where's Ste?"

Brendan looks under the desk before he can stop himself, his boy grinning up at him wickedly.

"Brendan!" Mitzeee gapes in shock. "Is he...were you..."

"No."

Ste reaches forwards and begins to play with Brendan's cock again, coating it with his salvia and running his hands over the head.

Brendan shifts sharply in his seat, trying to bat Ste away with his hands.

"Is he sucking you off?" Mitzeee's smiling at him openly now. He's never going to hear the end of this. It was bad enough for her to try and talk to him about this, let alone witness it.

Ste giggles silently. Brendan knows he won't be able to keep it inside for long.

"Get out won't you?"

"Sure, sure. I'll leave you to your...work."

Smirking, Mitzeee opens the door, then turns back towards them.

"Oh, and boys? You might want to lock the door next time. I thought you would have learnt that by now."

_**3**_

"Happy birthday daddy!"

A mass of blonde hair clouds Ste's vision. He blinks against it, sleep still in his eyes.

Leah and Lucas bounce on the bed, clapping their hands delightedly. They have a rule to wait until at least 6am on Christmas morning before they wake him. Ste should have told them that that extends to birthdays.

He looks at the clock. 5.30. He should still be having his dream of him and Brendan setting up an ice cream business together right now.

He stares towards the lump in the bed beside him. He's awake, Ste knows he is. Brendan's a deep sleeper, but he's not fooled. Someone jumping on top of you is its own kind of alarm clock.

"Daddy Brendan doesn't like early mornings, remember?"

Leah begins poking Brendan on his cheek.

"Leah!"

She giggles and reaches out to stroke his tache.

"Alright you two, come on. It's still early. Go back to bed for a bit, yeah?"

Ste strokes their hair. He's touched that they've remembered. He thought this birthday would pass with only a phone call from Amy. Did she tell them about today? He hasn't mentioned anything.

Leah and Lucas start arguing, only relenting when he holds their hands and takes them back to their rooms, telling them to give it another half an hour and play with their toys while he wakes up properly.

Shuffling back to bed, Ste yawns and melts against the pillow. He and Brendan had a late night yesterday, having a meal with Cheryl and Nate. One glass of wine had led to a second, then a third. Ste didn't even much like the stuff, and Brendan preferred whiskey, but the haziness the wine had produced had been difficult to fight against. The last thing he'd been aware of had been Brendan attempting to carry him back to his bedroom, dropping him when he lost his own balance, Ste landing on his arse and laughing loud enough to rouse the whole village.

Ste hadn't mentioned a word about his birthday to anyone though. He knew that even if he told Cheryl privately that the word would soon spread, and it wouldn't be long before she was taking Brendan shopping, suggesting fancy and expensive presents that he should buy.

Ste didn't want that. He didn't want Brendan to celebrate today because he _had_ to.

Besides, Ste told himself that things like that didn't matter to him. It wasn't the big gestures or presents. It was the little day to day things. The way Brendan smiles at him, the way he makes him feel safe, worshipped. Spending every day of their lives together, building something. A future.

But now he knows that it's his birthday. What if he acts out of some sense of obligation?

Ste tries to settle back to sleep, but feels a weight pressing against him.

Brendan curls his arms around his stomach, his lips pressing against Ste's neck.

"Sorry about that. Being woken."

"Don't worry about it. I'll recover after I have one of those coffees of yours."

"They're really just like any other coffee, Bren. I don't do anything special," Ste insists for what feels like the hundredth time.

He hears Brendan tut. "Load of rubbish."

Ste grins, his tiredness beginning to leave him. He moves his neck closer to Brendan so he can kiss it properly.

"So, as it's your birthday..."

"Don't," Ste groans.

Brendan is surprised by his reluctance. Did he really think that he wouldn't say anything on a day like this? It's Ste's first birthday where they've been a couple, and he'll be damned if they don't do something to mark the occasion.

"Look in the drawer beside you."

Ste's eyes widen in surprise. Brendan can't mean that he's...that he's planned something? Ste had no idea he was even aware of the date.

Sitting up, reluctant to shrug out of Brendan's hold, Ste opens the drawer.

Inside are two carefully wrapped presents, a card lying over them.

Ste blinks back tears, while Brendan waits nervously, wondering if his gifts look small and pathetic, not knowing how they could ever explain how much the boy means to him.

Tentatively reaching out, Ste picks up the card first. He can't imagine what words Brendan would have written inside. He's a man of few words at the best of times. Half of him expects it to contain the message _To Steven, Happy Birthday, From Brendan. _

His hands quivering, he unseals the envelope.

His eyes travel over the card, consigning everything to memory.

On the front are two men sitting by a pond, fishing. They look like they're in their seventies.

Ste wonders whether to say thank you or to laugh. He settles for something in between.

"But...we don't fish."

"I know that. But there weren't any...couple cards, were there? Not for men, I mean."

Ste looks down at the card again as the message slowly sinks in.

"Is this...us?"

Brendan nods, looking faintly embarrassed.

"When we're...older?"

He looks up into Ste's eyes.

"Obviously we won't fish, but..."

"But we'll be together when we're this old?"

"I hope so," he murmurs under his breath.

Ste doesn't know if he can open the card now. He's not sure if he can take anymore. He's in danger of crying right now, making Brendan think he's some dramatic, soppy idiot.

But part of him wants to know.

Slowly he begins to read, letting every word sink into his mind.

_To Steven,_

_Happy birthday. I hope this card will make you smile. I saw it a few months ago, and for some reason it reminded me of us. _

_Thank you for everything. Thank you for being here when my dad came. I hope I can save you the way you've saved me._

_I love you,_

_Brendan._

Tears swim in Ste's eyes.

"Is it okay?"

He is surprised Brendan even has to ask.

"Yes. It's wonderful. Except for one part."

Brendan stares at him worriedly.

"Which part?" He asks, trying to see over Ste's shoulder. It took several drafts until he'd worked out exactly what he wanted to say.

"You hoping you can save me."

Brendan looks at him.

"Do I have to remind you of someone called Danny Houston? Warren? Walker?"

"That's different." Brendan nods dismissively. "That's nothing compared to what you've done for me." It's not even in the same league.

"You saved my life, Brendan."

"No, I put you in danger in the first place."

Ste sighs. They shouldn't ever be having this conversation again, especially not this early in the morning.

"Being a martyr doesn't suit you."

Brendan grins at him, and Ste knows that it's not like before, that he's not going to lose him this time over the need to do the _right thing. _The right thing now is for them to be together.

"Are you going to open your presents then?"

"Well, if you insist." Ste is like an excited child when he reaches into the drawer and brings up the two packages.

He props the card up on the bedside table, not wanting it out of his sight for a single second.

Ste unwraps the larger present first. It is soft and almost weightless in his hands.

Brendan gets the reaction he was hoping for, Ste beaming at him brightly.

"You...I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe it either, trust me," he says wryly.

Ste holds up the jumper to his chest, posing.

"How does it look?" He asks delightedly.

"Completely hideous."

"You seriously brought me this with your own money?"

"Yes. It was panful."

Ste shoves him playfully, and Brendan lets out one of those laughs that he loves.

"I saw you staring at it in the shop for like half an hour. God knows why, the thing's even worse than one of those monstrosities that Douglas wears. It's worse than that yellow checked shirt that you used to have."

"Hey! That shirt's decent."

"So I remember you saying."

Ste looks from Brendan to the jumper, his cheeks practically splitting he's smiling so fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you!" He kisses Brendan all over, the jumper in his arms tickling against Brendan's skin.

"So am I actually allowed to wear this thing in public with you?" Ste asks once he's calmed down enough to form coherent sentences.

"Hmmm...maybe. I'll see."

Ste wants to change into it right now, but he plans on rewarding Brendan fully for this, and it'll only be one more thing to take off.

Brendan places the remaining present in his lap as a reminder, and Ste can barely believe that there's still more. He almost wants it to stop, just so he can gather his thoughts.

He notices there's a tag attached to it.

_For when I'm on my business trips._

Ste eyes him curiously, noticing that Brendan's mouth has quirked upwards. He looks...cheeky.

Slowly removing the paper, Ste nearly drops the present once he sees what it is.

"Brendan!" He gasps out in surprise.

Brendan licks his lips. He registers that the boy doesn't seem entirely upset or disapproving. In fact, there's something behind his eyes. A spark.

"You went out to a shop and -"

"Two words, Steven. The internet."

"What website did you go to?"

"Why? Do you want to buy something else?"

"No!" Ste splutters.

"Why not?" Brendan is genuinely curious. He finds it hard to believe he's never tried this before. But then again, the idea of him doing it with Noah or Doug isn't something he wants to picture.

"Because it's...it's well pervy!"

"Right up your street then," Brendan all but growls.

"I'm not like that at all!"

Brendan almost laughs, but he doesn't want to provoke the boy further.

"Who was it who said, and I quote, 'Touch yourself for me, Brendan. Stroke your cock for me.'"

"That was...different. That was one time!"

"'Have you ever used handcuffs, Brendan?'"

"Shut up!" Ste blushes profusely. He hesitates. "You seriously want me to use this while you're away?"

"It's more fun than wanking yourself off."

"How do you know?"

"How do you think?"

Ste raises his eyebrows. "You've used one before?" He asks quietly.

"A couple of times, yes."

Ste's cheeks redden further. "Was it...good?"

Brendan leans in closer to him, hot breath against Ste's ear.

"It was amazing."

He's sure he sees Ste shiver.

"It feels so rubbery," He says, moving his hands up and down the base of the dildo.

"It feels good when it's inside you. And it's my size. Nine inches."

"Alright, you cocky git. What if I wanted a different size, eh?" Ste challenges.

"Doubtful," Brendan teases, capturing Ste's lips with his own. "Very doubtful."

"Brendan?" Ste asks against his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"How did the kids know about my birthday?"

Brendan draws back. "They're perceptive."

"At their age?"

Brendan chews his bottom lip. It's...distracting.

"Okay, but don't get angry."

"Alright..."

"I told them."

Ste wasn't expecting that.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"But...how did you know?"

"I remembered the date." He says it as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"I didn't even say anything though."

"I remember you going on about it at the club one year."

Not for the first time that morning, Ste's lost for words.

"I rang Amy to let her know what times we'd be at home too. She wants to Skype you."

"You spoke to Amy?" Ste can feel his mouth drop open.

"Yesterday night, yes."

"Without killing each other?"

"Well, she did say she had a GP appointment to go to at eight o'clock at night, but we're getting there I think. Slowly."

Brendan can hardly believe it himself. She had almost sounded civil on the phone. Once she was done waiting for some hidden catch to his call she had even been on the verge of being friendly.

"Wait a second..." Ste tries to organise his thoughts. "What do you mean, what times we'd be home? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out for the day."

Ste would like to ask the universe what the hell it's done with Brendan Brady, the man who almost threw up at the word date two years ago.

"Where?"

"Jesus, can't I keep anything a surprise? Just...be ready at eleven."

"I haven't booked a babysitter though."

"The kids are coming. They're part of this family too, aren't they? We can take their favourite toys with them if they get bored."

Ste feels like he needs a bucket of cold water thrown over him. This can't be real.

"You can wear that awful jumper of yours if you want," Brendan continues.

Ste allows himself to feel it then. To feel that this isn't a dream. He flings his arms around Brendan, holding him so closely that he has to fight him off just to get his breath back.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Brendan strokes his cheek with his thumb.

"I'll go and get the kids ready," he says, pulling the covers back.

"Brendan?" Ste's not done with him yet. Not nearly done.

Brendan stares back at him. He's clad in a tight grey vest, and it clings to his muscles, allowing his broad shoulders to go uncovered. Ste has never wanted him more.

"What are we going to do with this?" He holds up the dildo. It's beginning to feel less strange in his grip. He could get used to this.

Brendan moves towards him like a predator circling its prey.

"What do you want to do with it?" His voice is light, but Ste knows him. He knows every dark, dirty thought he's thinking.

"Why don't you show me?" Ste asks, his voice deceptively sweet.

Brendan takes it from him and moves his hand under the covers. Ste spreads his legs willingly.

Brendan reaches down between Ste's thighs and finds his entrance. He presses the tip of the dildo into him, and Ste takes an intake of breath.

"Daddy!" Leah and Lucas burst in the room, and Brendan roughly withdraws his hand, hiding the dildo out of sight.

"I thought I said half an hour?" Ste mumbles.

They ignore him, bouncing on the bed again.

"Come on guys. Lets give your dad some time to get dressed, eh?"

Brendan beckons them to follow him, and they take his hand straight away. Ste has learnt that they'd follow Brendan to the ends of the earth if he asked.

Ste and Brendan share a smile before he leaves the room. They know they'll be time for this later. An endless expanse of time stretching out before them, no end in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**4**_

"Right, so I've got my tickets, my luggage - I've left you some dinner in the fridge -"

"Chez, I'm perfectly capable of making my own dinner."

"You say that now, but I know you. You'd be living on bacon butties."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Picking up the bag she has for the weekend, Cheryl eyes her brother warily.

"Just...promise me you won't get into any kind of trouble while I'm away?"

He laughs. Perhaps a year ago the warning would have been needed, but he knows exactly how he's going to spend the next couple of days, and it sure as hell isn't going to involve a trip to the local police station.

He has something far more enjoyable in mind.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Brendan tries to neutralise his expression. "Look, I'll be fine. Stop worrying, won't you? You're going to miss your flight."

Her urgency to see her boyfriend momentarily overtakes her need to scold Brendan, and she opens the door of the flat.

"I'll see you on Monday, yeah? Have a good weekend."

They hug, her bag hitting into Brendan's side painfully. He could swear she has bricks in there.

"Say hi to Nate for me."

He has to admit that the guy's not bad, despite his initial reservations.

"_Look at that hat...and the hair."_

"_What's wrong with his hair?" Ste had asked, smile dancing across his lips. _

"_I never trust a man with that many curls, Steven."_

"_That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."_

"Will do. Say hi to Ste for me," Cheryl answers with a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Brendan helps her down to the taxi with her bag, waving her off.

The minute the taxi drives out of view he's on his phone. It takes a few rings before he hears the voice he's been craving.

"Hi Bren."

"She's gone," he says, no messing around.

He can practically see Steven smile from here.

"So you've got the place to yourself now?"

"Completely alone."

"Alright, give me half an hour. I need to change first, I'm only in my trackies -"

Brendan feels his pulse begin to race. "Don't bother."

"What?"

"Don't bother to change. I like you in them."

Ste laughs. "They're well scruffy though, I have them from years ago."

Does the boy think that'll put him off?

"I'll see you in ten minutes, Steven."

Hanging up, Brendan goes into the local shops to stock up. Buying condoms for the well endowed in front of Frankie Osborne isn't how he'd choose to spend his time, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He wants to buy another box as well as his own, Ste's size, because after Dublin, God knows he wants to do _that_ again.

He browses the shelves, picking up a box at random.

_Four fun fruit flavours including banana, strawberry, orange and apple! Great for a tasty night in._

"Jesus," he rolls his eyes. He's never sucked Ste off with a condom, has never even entertained the idea. He wants to taste _him_, not latex, or some fucking fruit overpowering the sensation of his cock in his mouth.

He settles for one with extra lubrication, because he still gets that moment of pain when Ste enters him, that panic. He knows what that's really about though, that it's a matter of time and patience, of looking into Ste's eyes and really _seeing_ who it is. It's not something he can buy in a shop.

Heading back to the flat, he has a few minutes to himself to freshen up. He haphazardly tries to rearrange the furniture so it assembles something close to atmospheric. He's not going to start lighting candles and putting roses on the bed, he's not a _girl_, but he wants the place to be welcoming, to be...special.

Brendan puts on some aftershave, the one he knows Ste likes, that always makes him lean in closer to his neck, closing his eyes and inhaling.

"You smell good enough to eat."

"_Don't let me stop you."_

He realises with amounting dread that he feels nervous. He doesn't do nervous, never has done, but every time he sees Ste there is the sense that _this is it,_ that it matters more than anything he's ever had in his life.

He hears that familiar knock on the door, and smiles. For as long as he lives, he doesn't think he'll ever not be happy to see Ste, no matter how much this whole thing has the ability to fucking terrify him.

Ste feels faintly ridiculous, standing in front of Brendan dressed in his smartly tailored suit, while he's in nothing but his old plain t-shirt and faintly stained jogging bottoms. He's legged it over here so quickly that he barely bothered to brush his hair, and it stands up in little tufts. His trainers are scuffed around the edges, and any whiteness that might once have been there looks like it faded years ago.

Brendan has never seen something so desirable.

"Morning," Ste says in that butter wouldn't melt voice that hides a thousand filthy little secrets.

Brendan responds by grabbing him by the material of his t-shirt and drawing him forwards for a kiss.

If Ste's disarmed by the action then he doesn't let it show, immediately running his hands through Brendan's hair, anchoring his face so he gets a mouthful of Brendan's moustache and those soft, warm lips.

Ste had planned for them to have a conversation, something along the lines of _'how are you?'_ and _'what shall we do for the day?' _but that has been forgotten in favour of instant gratification.

Brendan means to steer him towards the bedroom, but it is too far, and the fact that they have the whole place to themselves, no interruptions for two days, swims in the forefront of his mind, intoxicating. Instead he finds himself falling to the bottom of the stairs, dragging Ste with him. He expects a protest, but the boy merely fumbles with the clasp of Brendan's trousers, a small groan already escaping from his mouth.

"Just you and me," Ste practically purrs between kisses, "All weekend."

Brendan grins into the kiss, and lifts his arse from the stairs to allow Ste to rid him of his pants. Ste throws them to the floor like he doesn't have a fucking care in the world, and Brendan loves him for it.

He reaches a hand under Ste's t-shirt to feel the velvety skin underneath. It's softer than anything he's ever felt before, and he wants to lick every inch of it, make his mark with bites and nibbles and caresses until the boy is like a patchwork quilt carved by him. _All his. _

When he lifts it off him his lips immediately go to Ste's nipples, and he makes them stiff and even pinker with his tongue with little flicking, swirling movements, followed by harder ministrations with his teeth. Ste coaxes Brendan's mouth closer by stroking his neck, and Brendan can sense his mounting excitement, can feel him growing harder.

He changes their positions so that Ste's now sitting against the stairs. He knows it can't be the most comfortable of settings, but neither of them give a damn, grabbing and pulling at each other like this is some long awaited reunion, when they have only been separated for less than twelve hours.

It scares Ste sometimes, how so much of his happiness depends on Brendan's, how Brendan's pain is too mixed with his own. Ste barely feels like he can breathe without him, and he's not sure if he'd want to.

He tries to get his hands on every available inch of skin, loving the masculinity, the hair that he feels running through his fingertips. He is more than happy to relinquish control and let Brendan take the reins like this. There is something thrilling about lying back and let someone fuck you until you're flushed all over, until you can't speak you're so breathless.

But there is also that need to touch, to connect with every part of Brendan that he's offering him. And these days, he offers him _everything_.

Brendan pulls Ste's jogging bottoms and boxers off him, until all he can see is his dick standing up against his stomach, beautiful and thick, surrounded by a maze of pubic hair that's as dark as the hair on Ste's legs.

He leans forward and begins a slow journey, licking and grazing his teeth along the tattoo that lies above Ste's hip.

"Do you think we'll ever get tired of this?"

Ste's voice comes to him as if through a fog. Brendan can hardly listen to him, not with his body before him like this, already beginning to glisten with sweat and almost melting beneath his touch.

"Hmm?" Brendan idly asks while nuzzling his pubic hair.

"You know..." He hears Ste's breath hitch. "Sex. Do you think we'll ever get tired of it?"

Brendan laughs at the absurdity of the question. Without preamble he takes Ste's cock down to the root.

"Fuck!"

Brendan bobs his head back and forth, then takes it out again. They have all day after all, and there's nothing he enjoys more than Ste wanting it so badly that he's writhing underneath him.

"Why do you ask?" Brendan says, tonguing along the shaft.

"Because..." Ste's breath is shallow. "It might be nice not to lie awake one night and not be able to sleep because I want you with me."

Brendan feels such a wave of affection for the boy, and he's not entirely sure what to do with it. He settles for kissing the inside of Ste's thighs, and he hopes that he realises that his body says what his words sometimes cannot.

"Maybe we should stop spending time apart then." He stills, wondering if he just spoke that aloud, but knows he has from the way Ste's body has frozen.

Shit.

But the world doesn't end.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Ste brings him up for a kiss that is deeply intimate, their lips dancing together, soft and sensual.

Brendan settles back on his elbows again, wondering if he'll ever stop learning new things about this boy, this _man_, who's life is now _his life_ in so many ways. He never stops surprising him, amazing him.

Perhaps the reason why he can't always find the words is because how do you even begin to explain that to a person? _I love you_ doesn't come close.

"Touch me, Bren."

Brendan doesn't try to refuse, would never want to. They've still got years to make up for, and years to come after that.

He adjusts Ste's legs so that they're around his shoulders, offering Brendan access to his entrance. Dipping his head, Brendan begins to lick around the area, teasing his hole with his tongue, concentrating on his movements and the sounds that Ste's making.

"I swear you do this just to torture me," Ste pants.

"Don't know what you mean." Brendan nibbles one of his smooth arse cheeks, kissing over the red patch that he creates.

"Can't you just...you know..." Ste whines, impatient.

"No, what?" Brendan knows he's being an evil git, but it's half the fun.

"Stick it..."

"Stick what, Steven? You're being very unclear here."

Ste tuts loudly, and Brendan doesn't even have to look at him to tell that he's rolling his eyes.

"Stick your tongue in my bum, okay?"

Brendan laughs loudly, delightedly.

"You filthy little..."

"Yeah, well what else am I meant to do? You always do this, licking round my...my cheeks, and not...there! You do it just to make me beg."

"Really, Steven? Conspiracy theories, are these?" Brendan says, thinking _fuck, he's discovered me._

"You forget that I know you, remember?"

"Yeah," Brendan murmurs. "Yeah, you do."

He looks at Ste's face, at the wide eyes staring at him intently.

"Okay then, you win." Despite there being no one else in the flat, Brendan leans in closely and whispers in his ear.

"I'll stick my tongue in you, and then I'll fuck you with my cock until you come." Flush against Ste's chest, he can hear his heart beating loudly. "Then I'll ride you," he all but growls.

Ste swallows, drawing back to look at him. "Well that's...better," he says shakily.

"I thought so." Brendan draws Ste's legs closer and heads straight for his destination, no more games.

"Fucking hell," Ste says, pulling away sharply when he hears a knock on the door. "I bet that Cheryl's. She's probably forgotten her phone or something."

Sighing, Brendan covers himself up with his trousers while Ste does the same with his jogging bottoms. He's hoping it's the postman so he can hurry them away and hide the erection that is tenting his boxers, straining uncomfortably tight.

Making sure that Ste's half decent, although he really wishes he wasn't, Brendan opens the door. He's sure that his mouth drops about ten centimeters at least.

"Eileen, what are you..."

"Cheryl told me she was away for the weekend, and I thought I'd visit with the kids as there's one spare bedroom!"

Brendan walks out onto the balcony, and sees Paddy and Declan with their bags at the bottom of the steps. They wave to him.

"This isn't a bad time, is it? You said you wanted to see the boys more."

"Well yes, but..." He would have liked _some_ warning.

"Then what's the problem?"

Eileen walks into the flat and sees the Ste shaped, golden skinned, thick eye lashed, naked chested problem.

"Jesus..."

Ste would gladly fall into a very large black hole right about now.

Eileen turns to Brendan, who stares at her sheepishly.

"Do you two ever do anything else?"

_**5**_

The nights were the hardest. In the daytime Ste had distractions - taking the kids to see Mike, spending time with Amy, doing routine, mechanical tasks like helping Leah and Lucas to get dressed and eat breakfast. By day three he started to think he was going mad, imagining the sound of a deep Irish voice behind him when he was out shopping, or spotting someone in the street who looked like Brendan.

It helped that when the kids were in bed he could see Brendan's face, even if it was just through a computer screen. Mike had allowed him to borrow his laptop, eyeing Ste warily like he was a ticking time bomb, and was bound to drop it at any second.

It comforted him, seeing Brendan's face. But it made it harder in a way, having him so close, right in front of him, and not being able to touch him.

"You're missing him, aren't you?" Amy asks on the forth day.

"What - who?"

"Dennis Savage. Who do you think?"

"Oh, right," Ste mutters into his cereal. Maybe if he doesn't talk about it, he won't miss him as much.

"You've got a face like a sucked lemon, Ste."

"Alright, lay off me!"

"Aw, I think it's sweet really," she says, sitting down beside him. "If it wasn't Brendan."

"I thought you said you'd be nice to him from now on?"

"I said I wouldn't hate on him. There's a difference."

"Hmmm," he says skeptically, shoveling his spoon around his bowl, cutting the cereal into tiny pieces.

"I did invite him to come."

"He can't just leave the club though, can he? And I don't think Mike would have liked me bringing my boyfriend to his house. He can barely stand me being in it."

"That's not true..." Amy trails off, both of them knowing that it is.

They've reached a strange kind of alliance over the years, but Ste knows that Amy's father will never forget about what he did to her.

"Anyway, you'll be home soon. But it's nice for the kids to get to know their granddad better."

"I know. It's not like I can't survive a few days without Brendan anyway, is it?"

Except he can't sleep at night. He lies awake and can almost imagine Brendan beside him if he closes his eyes, can conjure up a vision of him sprawled out on the bed, in that state between not quite being awake, and not being completely asleep.

It's 2am, and Ste's fidgeting, tossing and turning in his bed before he finally abandons the hope of settling, and rises. He turns on Mike's laptop, logging onto Skype. He doesn't truly expect to find him online at this time, but there he is, as if Ste summoned him from his thoughts alone.

"What are you awake at this time for?" Brendan asks, and Ste can see that he's in his room, the lighting low and dim.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Aw, missing me?" He asks before he's able to stop himself.

He's surprised when Brendan doesn't deny it.

"It's strange without you stealing the covers from me."

"Er, I think you'll find it's the other way round."

Ste can see the amusement dance in Brendan's eyes. "Well I'm bigger than you, aren't I? I need more...warmth."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, it's just with those chicken arms of yours..."

Ste pretends to shut the screen off, before Brendan relents and apologises.

_I could do this all my life. Argue like this with him, have him tease me. Just...be with him._

"How are the kids?" Brendan has found himself missing their chaos, the relentless chatter.

"They're loving it. They thinks Manchester's Australia or something, the way they're going on about it. Mike's proper spoiling them."

"Good. They deserve a holiday."

"How are things at the club?"

Boring, if truth be told. But he doesn't want Ste to start worrying about him, thinking that he's not enjoying himself. Although if he's being honest, every day he's had to stop himself from buying a ticket to Manchester, coming up with a range of excuses in his mind as to why he couldn't stay away. They all sound feeble when spoken out loud, and every one amounts to the same thing. His world just isn't his world without Ste in it.

"Fine. Same old same old."

"And the deli?" Ste feels guilty for leaving it, half thinks that when he comes back the 'Hay' in the sign will have been scratched off.

"I don't go there when you're not working."

"Why not?" Brendan can devour three paninis in one sitting on a good day.

"I don't really want my jam sandwiches made by your ex husband, Steven." He tries to keep his voice calm.

"True..." Ste murmurs almost inaudibly, so that Brendan has to lean closer to the screen. He wishes he hadn't brought it up now, but know's a dramatic change of subject will give him away.

"But it all seems okay, right?"

"Douglas is still in his jumpers, that annoying blonde girl -"

"Leanne -"

"She's filling in for you. It all looks normal."

"Good," Ste nods, satisfied.

"So..." Brendan sits back in his chair, leaning back on his hands. "Have you been...thinking about me?"

Ste frowns. Brendan doesn't do touchy feely. He isn't going to want to know how many times Ste's scrawled _Brendan_ on pieces of paper while he's meant to be listening to something Mike's said. He's not enquiring after how many times Ste's walked past a clothes shop and seen something that would look fantastic on him, or when he's seen stationary with giant taches on and laughed so loudly that people have started staring.

"What do you mean?"

Brendan smiles fondly at the boy's innocence. There is the part of Ste that everyone else gets to see. Slightly naive, perhaps not the brightest person in the world, even innocent at times. Then there is the side that only Brendan gets to see. Completely abandoned, throwing his head back, swearing at the top of his lungs, asking Brendan to _fuck me hard, right there, _and _do you want me to suck you off, or rim you? _The boy has the ability to even bring colour to Brendan's cheeks. It's just about drawing it out of him.

"You know...when you can't sleep. Do you think about me?"

Ste blushes. Oh. _That_.

"Maybe...some nights."

Every night.

"What do you think about?"

Ste checks behind his shoulder, just to make sure that Mike's not there lurking in the shadows, or that he's about to wreck his kids innocence forever.

"Um...well, you know..."

Brendan waits expectantly, enjoying the sight of Ste biting his lip in hesitance.

"You...with me..."

Brendan laughs. "I'm going to need more than that, Steven. I've just gone five days without you."

"Alright you big perv, what do you think about?"

"I asked first," Brendan says, low, deep.

It's not that Ste isn't used to this kind of talk. But usually Brendan's lips are around his cock, or his cock in his arse, and he's reacting completely in the moment. He feels foolish now, grappling for things to say when Brendan isn't even in the room.

"Check your bag, Steven. The side pocket."

"Okay..." Ste has barely bothered to unpack, that way they'll be less work to do when he leaves. Amy has called him a 'practical kind of lazy.'

He disappears from view, trying to search through his bag quietly, completely confused about what he's looking for. Brendan waits, trying not to laugh.

He steels himself when Ste storms back to the computer screen.

"You put this in my bag?"

"Yes..."

"Are you crazy? What if the kids had looked through it?"

"They're well behaved, Steven."

"Have you met my kids?"

"They wouldn't even know what it is."

"What would I tell them though? That daddy Brendan brought daddy Ste a sex toy?" He asks, waving the dildo in his hand manically.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. Look, will you stop having a fit? I just thought it would be a good chance for you to try out your birthday present."

Ste crosses his arms defiantly, trying to ignore the fact that he probably looks faintly ridiculous with a nine inch rubber cock in his hand.

"It's not a responsible thing to do."

"I just thought...you're there, I'm here. Maybe we could still have some...fun."

Brendan even has the capacity to make the word 'fun' sound like a come on. Ste can feel his resistance weakening. He can't deny that any sleep he has had has been filled with dreams. Brendan's hands on him, his mouth, his words whispered in his ear. During one uncomfortable episode that he never wants to repeat again, he had to ask Amy for help getting new sheets, not wanting his humiliation to extend to going to Mike.

"What kind of fun?" He asks, knowing exactly what kind.

"You could play with it," Brendan replies, nodding to the dido.

Ste's lips part in an 'O' shape. "Everyone's asleep just down the corridor."

"Hmm that's true, silence has never been your strong point..."

"Oi! I'm sure I can manage," he says stubbornly.

Brendan smiles challengingly. "Go on then. I dare you."

Brendan's really into this, Ste can tell. His arousal sends a buzz through Ste, the irresistible thought of Brendan watching while he touches himself, while he makes himself come.

Ste slips out of his pajama bottoms, and hears Brendan loosen his own. When he looks again at the screen Brendan has repositioned it, and he can see the dark hair of Brendan's groin, his cock swinging down between his legs. It's enough to make Ste unconsciously touch his own cock, giving it firm strokes which quickly make him hard.

Brendan says nothing, just concentrates on Ste's expression and his body movements, drinking it all in. He mirrors the boy, touching himself and wishing that his hands were Ste's.

Ste closes his eyes when he really starts to get into it, small sighs escaping his mouth. Brendan can't think of a more perfect sight, and fixates on the way Ste's skin is growing even more golden, the way his large hands look when enveloped around his cock.

"I wish you were here right now," Ste whispers.

Brendan smiles softly, _knew_ that Ste would enjoy this, knew that it wouldn't be long till he'd be uninhibited and craving more.

"What would you do to me?" Brendan asks, and finds that he sounds breathless.

"I'd go into your mouth...all the way in...right down. Move back and forth..." Ste wants it so fiercely that he can almost feel it.

Brendan wets his lips. God does he want that.

"You'd put your fingers in me..."

Ste's eyes are still closed, and he looks a million miles away while he fists his cock.

"Look at me, Steven."

Brendan almost regrets asking that, because when Ste opens his eyes it makes him want to come. He is like an open book, every dark, lustful thought there in every line, every look.

"Do you want to put that in you?" Brendan breathes, motioning to the dildo.

Ste nods without hesitation, and picks it up. It had seemed rubbery and cold to him when he'd held it before, but now with his sweat slicked hands it's warm, and he is desperate to get it inside him, to try to recreate that feeling of Brendan filling him.

He takes the lube sachet that Brendan had packed alongside - because _of course _Brendan would be that prepared, the filthy fucker thinks of everything - and smears it over the dildo.

He spreads his legs, making sure that Brendan has a clear view. Ste's breathing is shallow, and when he inserts the head of the dildo his heart rate speeds up, his inner muscles contracting around it, wanting to reject it at first.

Brendan is transfixed. He loves to watch his cock enter Ste for the first time, watch as Ste's body takes it all in, and this is no different. He imagines the familiar sensation that his cock feels inside that tight, dark body, and he touches himself harder, quicker.

Ste wills his body to relax as he pushes the dildo in deeper. He stifles a moan as he slowly begins to move it backwards and forwards. He's used to the size now with Brendan, but it still takes him a moment to adjust, especially after these days apart.

Brendan stills in his own actions to instead focus on Ste. The boy is biting down on his lip and gripping the chair edge with his free hand. He looks close to climax already. Maybe it's something about the way they're doing this, how Brendan is watching him, his full arousal depending on what Ste is doing to himself.

Ste moves his hips upwards in time with his movements with the dildo, and begins to stroke his cock again, although he is sure he could come from the feeling of penetration alone.

He tries to break out of his almost dazed like state to look at Brendan again, and sees that his finger is circling his hole while he looks at Ste.

"Go on," Ste encourages, and Brendan pushes a finger into himself, fucking himself on it.

He is desperate for release, desperate to spill his load everywhere, is feeling so fucking horny that he could lick himself clean of his own come if he was asked. But he senses that Brendan's not quite there yet, and wills his body to hold off for longer, tries to slow down his movements with the dildo.

"I love you," Ste says, because he does, because he couldn't let go like this with anyone but Brendan, the person who has made him into the man he is. He loves him for it, he wants to worship the ground he walks on for it sometimes, because Ste _likes_ who he is now.

"I love you too." Just like that, Brendan gives it back, and Ste can barely remember a time when he didn't believe that he'd ever hear those words in return.

Ste watches the build up of Brendan's orgasm, watches as he begins to tense and lose control. He is so, so close.

"Ste?"

He hears a whisper through the door, and jumps at Mike's voice, hurriedly dislodging the dildo.

Brendan stares at the screen with wide eyes as he sees Ste stand up, dressing himself in panic.

Ste leans close to the door, never more thankful for the invention of locks than he is right now.

"Yes?" He hopes that his voice doesn't give him away.

"I heard a noise. Are you okay?"

"Er, yeah. I just couldn't sleep, sorry."

"As long as you're fine..."

_Oh yes, I'm fine. I was nearly just caught making some kind of sex tape with my boyfriend by my ex girlfriend's father, but..._

"Yeah, completely fine."

He waits for a second, hardly daring to breathe, then Ste hears the sound of footsteps on the carpet, and a door closing softly.

Tiptoeing back to the computer, Ste has a strong desire to hit Brendan with the nearest pillow when he sees him break out in near hysterics. Sometimes he almost wishes he could have his closeted Brendan back, if only to save him the embarrassment.

"You're an idiot," he says, bottom lip jutting out.

Brendan grins at him, can never resist Ste when he's in a sulk.

"So, where were we?"


End file.
